Crono (Matoran)
Crono is a Matoran living on Ankoku Nui, and one of the main protagonists of Prologus: Bionic Fantasy. Profile Appearance Crono has a brown body with black feet and hands, and wears a powerless Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth. Judging by the brown and yellow in his color scheme, he is likely a Po-Matoran, but actually he is an Av-Matoran. Personality Crono is very courageous and more direct in speaking out against the Choujintei for his use of Mako Energy at the expense of Ankoku Nui's Lifestream, among other crimes he believes the God-King is committing against the planet and even his own subjects. Despite the amount of hate and scorn he receives from nearly all the other humans of Ankoku Nui, he harbors no quarrel with them, believing they are only led astray by the Choujintei's rule, and even has faith that they will one day see the truth Crono is working so hard to uncover. Due to Zonan and Gainaz's open-mindedness and the unconditional kindness they show him, Crono has started to consider them his sister and brother. Despite initially having no concept of love or eroticism, as presumably all Matoran do, he has no complaints about Gainaz and Zonan's sexual relationship, even viewing it as yet another facet of their ability to appreciate life and show compassion for others. Crono remains accepting of Zonan even after learning she's actually an android, sharing Gainaz's belief that androids can have souls, and Zonan's is very much human, mainly because of her ability to love. Also, despite later finding out Gainaz is half-Makuta, Crono never accused Gainaz of lying or otherwise denounced him, as the latter never allowed his "father" to determine his path in life and always remained purely benevolent despite his tainted blood. The only human Crono does show any animosity to is Hairo, who falsely and irrationally labels the Matoran as a criminal for a reason only the Choujintei knows, but won't tell even his most trusted servant. Crono denounces Hairo as a hate criminal due to his misguided devotion to the Choujintei, and the lengths he's willing to go to have Crono detained and/or killed. Crono is also fascinated with the Cetra race, being one of the few people who take Tsuki's spiritual beliefs seriously, even if he never learned what the ancients were called until, he, as a Toa, meets Aerith. Story 40 years before the raid on Artakha, Crono was born on Luminus Magna and lived peacefully there for 428 years until Scryptorek came and killed the vast majority of his Matoran brethren, forcing Crono into hiding for nearly 11 centuries. 28 years before Bionic Fantasy, Crono had been hiding out in the slums of Ankoku Metru, facing prejudice from the humans for being a Matoran, but he soon bumps into Gainaz and Zonan, the first humans to show him sympathy and actually listen to what he has to say. They agree to follow him so he can tell them the truth about Ankoku Nui and the Choujintei in the safety of the Great Temple. Some time midway into the journey, in Po-Kassho, Crono and his friends are confronted by Hairo Washi, who demands the Matoran to surrender himself and Gainaz and Zonan to return home. Crono tries to dissuade Hairo, only for him to respond by furiously pursuing Crono across the city, causing property damage in the chase. Hairo brings downs a building Crono is hiding in, but although Crono helps most of the occupants get out, one of them who is trapped stubbornly refuses his help, and is killed when the building collapses. Crono berates Hairo for his hate-fueled destructiveness and calls him a xenophobic, hypocritical war criminal, as Hairo lashes out on Gainaz and hits him for taking the Matoran's side. Given the danger Hairo poses to them and their difficulty in reasoning with him, the three friends escape and continue their journey. Once they reach the Great Temple with Starlighter's help, Crono tells Gainaz and Zonan that the Matoran inhabited the planet long before humans came and are not truly evil. The Choujintei murdered the majority of them, turned the survivors into Shadow Matoran, and misrepresented them as naturally hostile lifeforms, which is why nearly all the Shadow Matoran hunted down did not put up enough of a fight to kill even a single human, and even begged for mercy. Crono also says he believes the Choujintei himself caused the outbreak that he claimed the Shadow Matoran unleashed to kill those who believe the legend of a "Warrior of Time" is true, as well as to justify his forced drafting of new recruits into Dai-Shinra and the horrific experiments performed on them, but has yet to find credible proof of this. They do, however, find a clue to the location on the outbreak's origin, pointing them to Onu-Kuro, and begin journeying there. When Zonan is revealed to be an android created by the Choujintei, Crono assures her that she is still a pure-hearted person who refuses to let her evil creator's wishes define her destiny and who she is. When Crono, Zonan, and Gainaz finally uncover the Fatal Age Terminator Engine, they are confronted by Hairo, who physically abuses Gainaz and Zonan when they refuse to surrender Crono's life to him. Being fed up with Hairo's stubbornness and belligerence, Crono attacks the Dai-Shinra official, exposing the cybernetics the Choujintei outfitted him with to protect him from the virus generated by the F.A.T.E.. Then the Choujintei reveals himself and attacks Crono, breaking off part of his mask and knocking him unconscious for a while. Crono regains his senses, and judging by the dark magic being used by the Choujintei, identifies him as Scryptorek, the Makuta of Ankoku Nui who had exterminated the Matoran who once lived there and was plotting to turn an entire community of humans into monsters like himself. Crono and Zonan then finally manage to persuade Hairo to turn on his evil master, and he saves them by blowing the Mask of Time off the tyrant's hand, allowing Crono to retrieve it before the Makuta could notice. After Hairo is killed, Crono puts on the mask and becomes Jikanmu, the Toa of Time. Quotes * "Reality is only harsh and disappointing if we do nothing to change it for the better." * "I always had a gut feeling it was you, Scryptorek! Your obsession with the Mask of Time and your desire to control history aside, only a Makuta would command powers so vile and dark!" * "The Mask of Time, by itself or otherwise, is not intended for altering the past or future!" * "You're no God-King! You're not even a Makuta! You're the devil himself!" * "And you think you're anymore worthy of it than me? My destiny is clear to me now!" Etymology and Symbolism Crono is named after the main protagonist of Chrono Trigger, a Square Enix JRPG with time travel as a major theme, and thus the name connotes to "chrono", a latin word meaning "time". His use of a powerless Great Mask of Truth is meant to symbolize how he knows the Choujintei's true colors, despite having to keep what he knows secret until he and his friends reach the Great Temple, which Crono says is forbidden, not necessarily because it is a holy place, but because it contains proof that the God King is not who he appears to be. Trivia * Crono's role in Prologus: Bionic Fantasy is somewhat close to Tidus in Final Fantasy X. Both find themselves on a journey in a world they do not know, except Crono is leading Gainaz and Zonan to the Great Temple, whilst Tidus was the one following Yuna on her pilgrimage. * His relationship between Gainaz and Zonan is much like that of Denzel's current status, living with Cloud and Tifa. * Crono's english voice plays Cloud in [https://teamfourstar.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII_Machinabridged Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged]. * His discovery of the Mask of Time and using it to become the Toa of Time also heavily mirrors Takua's situation, only Crono was far from reluctant to answer such a calling, and it was the death of an enemy-turned ally, not his best friend, that further motivated him to do so. They were both chroniclers, coincidentally. * Crono is one of the few Matoran to know about Teridax's and the Makuta Brotherhood's treachery before it was revealed to the Toa Metru. Category:Robots Category:GokaiWhite Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Somebodies Category:Bionic Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes